Golden Eyeshadow and Glittery Lips
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Jace has tried out something different before they go on stage. Jalec. Oneshot.


**This is heavily, heavily inspired by the _Valentine_ music video by 5S0S. Specifically Luke Hemmings. Shit yes, Luke Hemmings. Haha .**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Barely the idea.**

Alexander Lightwood couldn't remember the last time he had been _this fucking aroused_.

And he had literally had sex with the love of his life just twelve hours ago.

Now the _same fucking guy_ was grinning and licking his lips lewdly and making Alec _so ridiculously hard_ in the stupidly tight jeans that Camille Belcourt insisted he wear.

Usually he just sucked it up and wore them.

But right now, he really wanted to suck something else up, and these tight jeans made it painfully obvious to anyone who caught a glimpse.

And it wasn't like he was like Jordan Kyle, who was lucky enough to hide behind a drum set.

He was near the front, just off the side a bit, but luckily he had his guitar in front of him.

His little problem meant that even when they were between songs, and they were bantering with the crowd, he couldn't move the guitar from where the strap had it secured over his front.

Magnus Bane was shooting him amused looks, and Alec knew that Magnus knew exactly what their band mate was doing to him.

Jace fucking Herondale.

And he could also blame Clarissa fucking Morgenstern, given she was the one that had disappeared into the changing room before Jace had come out.

And now his boyfriend had _gold, glittery eyeshadow and glittery powder on his cheeks and some kind of glittery shit on his mouth_.

It wasn't super obvious and out there, like Magnus.

But it was there.

It was definitely there.

And the crowd was eating it up as well, when the lights spun around and fell over the people in the front, and the girls there were practically swooning as they stared up at Jace.

He was in a pair of black pants—not leather, that was Magnus' style—but practically painted on, and he was wearing a yellowy-gold striped shirt that was unbuttoned, almost all the way down.

Jordan had let out a laugh when he had seen Jace come out of the changing rooms, a little more ruffled than before Clary had gone in and done her thing with him, and said that it looked as though he had taken a page out of Magnus' book.

Magnus had approved, of course.

Camille had whined that Clary had messed up his look, even though it was obvious that he still looked edible.

 _More_ edible.

Alec hadn't even known what to say.

He still didn't.

It was a miracle that he was just managing to remember the lyrics to their songs, given how blank his mind was.

 _God_ , Jace was pretty.

Alec was well aware that he was one of the luckiest guys around, but sometimes it felt as though he just didn't appreciate _how_ lucky.

Jace had been his best friend since they were kids, and he had always hand a thing for him.

Pretty sure he had always known that he had _always_ been in love with him.

But Jace had been straight, so crazy straight, and Alec had just tried to shove his feelings down.

Things had gotten simultaneously easier _and_ harder when the small, three person band that they had formed with Jordan had gained traction and a following, and then Magnus had joined them as another singer, his voice went really with Jace's.

Magnus and Alec had fooled around, but they had made sure to keep things light, not wanting to make things too serious for the sake of the band.

Also because Magnus knew that Alec was hopelessly in love with Jace.

Alec had never made it a secret that he was gay, but he wasn't loud about it either, not like Magnus, who was so happily and confidently flamboyant.

So there had been a few guys.

He had to be careful, though, because they were becoming more popular and that meant that more people were prying into their personal lives and splashing them over the internet and trashy magazines.

They _all_ had to be careful, even Jace, who had never made his love of women secret.

But then New Years, last year, Jace had kissed him.

It had been soft and hesitant and they had both been a bit drunk, but he had kissed him.

And the next morning, he had held Alec's hand and told him that he wasn't sure what feelings were going on inside him, but that they had been swirling for a while, and he didn't want to ignore them anymore.

He wasn't sure if he was _bisexual,_ or _pansexual_ —he didn't know what _label_ he was, but he had feelings for Alec and he was pretty sure Alec had feelings for him.

Alec had laughed so hard that he had started crying, and that probably wasn't the best reaction, because his beautiful, confident, self-assured best friend had blushed bright red and had nervously shifted around where he was sitting.

Alec had apologized and said, well, he had _admitted_ that he loved him, had for a long time.

And he had said that the only reason that he had laughed was because Jace was one of the most smartest people he knew, and he didn't understand how he missed something so obvious.

They had been together ever since.

Just like with _anything_ , once Jace focused his attention on something, he threw everything he had at it.

He researched and he learnt and he was _very_ open about it.

Alec didn't want their relationship to be completely out there in the open, but he also wanted people to know that Jace was _his_.

And he was _Jace's_.

He didn't want people making assumptions and drawing their own conclusions.

It was an awkward place to be in.

So they held hands in public and there was the occasional, close mouthed kiss, and there were a few interviews where they said they were in a relationship but declined any further comment.

Fans were curious and wanted to know more, but Alec was close lipped, and Jace respected that, even if he wouldn't have minded being a bit more open about it.

They went to the Pride parade this year, with Magnus and Isabelle Lightwood and Jace's old girlfriend, Clary, who was now Isabelle's girlfriend, funnily enough, because apparently they just _couldn't_ miss this parade, because it was ' _20gayteen_ '.

Alec had been awkward at first, that wasn't unusual for him though when he was in crowds of people, but a few hours in and he was laughing and covered in kiss prints and colourful paint and cheap jewellery and he had grabbed Jace and practically shoved his tongue down his throat, high on the adrenaline and the atmosphere.

Jace had laughed and he had been so happy and Isabelle had squealed and hugged him as she and Clary kissed and jumped around to the music that was blasting from a nearby speaker.

So, things were good.

He and Jace were together and it was public and their band was doing well and he was happy.

But he wasn't right now.

 _No_.

Because right now, the last fucking place that he wanted to be was on stage, _watching_ Jace look like fucking _sex on a stick_ , and not able to touch him.

Their concert couldn't get over quick enough.

They weren't playing an encore tonight—Jace announced to their crowd that they weren't going to make them hang around, and they were just going to play the final two songs, which got cheers from their audience that two of their most popular songs were coming, but then also sad shouts that they were drawing to a close.

Alec was just glad that they were almost over.

As the lights on the stage began to dim and the lights in the building began to light up after the confetti guns exploded and the pyrotechnics had gone off, Alec grabbed Jace's hand and practically _dragged_ him off stage.

"Alec?" Jace sounded amused as he allowed Alec to pull him down the hallway, past their sound crew and manager and toward the dressing rooms.

"Shut up," Alec grumbled back as he shoved open the door of the dressing room, basically _threw_ Jace inside before slamming the door shut behind them, locking it and then glaring at Jace.

His boyfriend smirked.

"Everything good?" He asked, even though he _knew_ what he was doing to him.

"Fuck you," Alec hissed out before closing the gap between them and crashing his lips down on Jace's.

There was a slightly tacky feeling to his mouth, from the lipstick, and to start with, the glitter was a little gritty, but within a few minutes, it was smudged, probably onto both of their mouths and chins. Alec pulled back, wanting to look at Jace's face, at the glitter on his cheekbones, and the golden eyeshadow around his eyes, that was a little smeared by sweat brought on from their performing and the lights. His golden eyes were bright and dancing, and he shifted slightly, reaching out a hand and pressing it against Alec's hard arousal, cupping and squeezing him through his jeans.

" _Shit_ ," Alec hissed out, and Jace smirked, batting his eyelashes at Alec, the glitter catching the light from the bulb above them.

"Come on," Jace started manhandling Alec backwards.

It didn't matter that Alec was taller, Jace was definitely stronger, and there was also the whole thing where Alec _liked_ being pushed around by Jace so he allowed it to happen.

He got him back to the bench in front of the long mirror that lined the wall above the bench, and Jace gripped Alec's hips, forcing him to sit. He made quick work of Alec's pants, pulling them all the way off, and his underwear, unhooking them from around his ankles and shoes and then tossing them to the ground. Then he reached into one of the duffel bags that was on the long bench, filled with hair spray and make up products, and pulled out a little bottle of lube.

"Come on, darling," Jace whispered to Alec, not wasting any time with squirting some of the lube onto his fingers.

Alec couldn't help the way his cock pulsed at the pet name, and he lifted his legs, knees almost to his chest, so that he could brace his feet on the edge of the bench.

It was lucky he did yoga with Isabelle and Clary, or he wouldn't be flexible enough to bend himself into this position.

He parted his thighs, letting his legs open, and then he felt Jace's finger slip down the crease of his ass. He pressed against his ass gently, circling the hole with the tip of his finger before slipping inside. Alec's lips parted, letting out a hiss through his teeth, and Jace leaned forward to kiss him firmly on the mouth, exploring his boyfriends mouth and leaving him breathless. Alec was still pretty loose from having sex this morning, and it wasn't long before Jace moved from one finger to two, and then from two to three.

"Jace...Jace, _Jace_ ," Alec was chanting out his name like a prayer, and Jace was smiling at him, loving seeing him fall apart.

Alec tried to keep his eyes open, to see Jace as he pulled his fingers out, and then spread more lube on his fingers, this time circling his hand around his own cock, which he had pulled out of his jeans, and giving it a few pulls.

"It was the make up, right?" Jace smirked as he leaned forward, putting his hands on either side of Alec, pressing them against the mirror to keep himself balanced, his teeth closing around the shell of Alec's ear and nibbling.

Alec's eyes closed again as he let out a whine, trying to thrust his hips forward, to get _any_ kind of friction on his cock and wanting to encourage Jace to _fuck him_.

But it was awkward in his position, he couldn't really move.

"The glitter, right?" Jace whispered, his lips pressing against Alec's neck before pulling back and biting down with his teeth.

Alec's groan filled the room.

"Thought you might like it—so did Clary," Jace smirked again as Alec's eyes opened.

"I really don't want to talk about Clary right now," he huffed out just as Jace shoved into him, the last word of the sentence practically getting punched out of him.

Both of them were very aware that they weren't alone, and that they couldn't take their time. That worked fine for both of them, given Alec had been on edge the whole evening, and Jace liked it when he sent them both spiraling to their orgasm's quickly. His cock stretched Alec, making him moan and press down as much as he could, clenching around the cock that was filling him. Jace's breathing came out in rasps as he leaned his forehead against Alec's, and Alec wrapped a hand around Jace's neck.

Alec's cock was so hard that he could feel precum steadily dripping against his stomach, where his shirt was hitched up.

"Lube," Jace panted out, nodding over to where he had dropped the lube next to Alec.

Alec opened it and poured some more onto Jace's hand.

Jace wrapped his big hand around Alec's cock and Alec almost sobbed in relief.

Jace quickly found a rhythm to fuck into Alec and then tug on his cock, and Alec was rocking as much as he could to meet Jace's cock and then his hand, and his fingers tightened around the long hair at Jace's neck. Their breathing quickened, and Jace tilted himself in a way that hit that spot inside Alec that had him seeing stars. Jace came first, biting down on Alec's shoulder as he did, his hand faltering around Alec's cock. Alec's hand covered Jace's, moving it at a pace that suited him, both of their hands moving until he came as well, grunting and moaning out Jace's name.

They stayed in the position they were in for a few moments, Jace pressed between Alec's thighs, both of them steadying their breathing, thinking forward to what they were going to use to clean up.

"So," Jace breathed out as he pulled back, dropping one of his hands that was on the now very-smudged mirror, his fingers gently cupping Alec's jaw. "The glitter and gold are a yes?"

" _Yes_ ," Alec let out a chuckle and Jace grinned as he leaned forward to give his boyfriend a soft, lingering kiss. "Shit yes."

 **Let me know what you think x**


End file.
